Here Comes the Sun
by GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13
Summary: Abby Lust is a eighteen-year-old girl with a dream of meeting the Beatles. When the fab four take her back in time, Abby finds herself in a love triangle with George and Ringo, this will be an experience she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Beatles fanfic, so I would loooove some constructive criticism! Thx1! And can u guys tell me which charming member is ur fav? Thx! Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

"MA! WHERE ARE MY SHOES?" I yelled in frustration, I have been looking for my shoes for half an hour, now! I really had to get to school. If I didn't hurry up, I'd get a detention.

"I HAVE THEM DOWN HERE, ABIGAIL!" yelled my mom from downstairs. I rushed downstairs, almost falling on my head. By mistake, I slept in early. The cause was that I was having ANOTHER Beatles dream. There were all four of them, dresses in their skinny pants and t-shirts. Oh my god, they looked so hot and adorable! And in the middle, stood George Harrison, the love of my life. He looked into my eyes, and he grinned, oh that grin! I know people might think I'm crazy, but his fangs on either side of his mouth make him HOTTER! He pulled me close, his face centimeters from mine, still grinning. He leaned down, our lips about to touch, when I was awakened from my mother yelling for me to get the fuck out of bed.

I hurried out the door, shoving a a piece of toast down my throat. Uuuugh! Why do they have to charm me with all their hotness? My second favourite member was Ringo Starr. I loved it when he did the hair flip thing when he was drumming! And that smile, it makes me want to faint! Then comes the cheeky, cutie-pie, Paul McCartney. He reminded me of the cutest chipmunk in the world! Last but not least, John Lennon. His sense of humour, his laugh made up his awesome personality. I never really liked Yoko Ono, though…I didn't really know what he saw in her.

I neared school and broke into a run and burst through the doors. I was so close to being late! I hurried to my first class; geography, my least favourite subject. The day seemed to go on forever! I just wanted to go home and listen to Beatles songs over and over again!

Finally, the day ended and I came back home, flopping down onto my bed exhausted. I guess I drifted off because when I woke up, it was 1:30 in the morning. Wait, I didn't hear the usual snores that came from my mother's room. Oh! That's right! My mother went on business trip this morning for Kansas and she won't be back for a few weeks. My dad left us when I was one year's old. I never knew why. He just…left. I was about to go back to sleep, but I heard a rustling sound downstairs, followed by voices. But they weren't any kind of voices; they were voices that belonged to boys. BOYS! There were boys in my house! I took my emergency steel pole and walked down the stairs quietly. The noise was coming from the kitchen.

"Shut up, you twit! You're going to wake people up!" Exclaimed a man's voice, around 23 years old. He had a Liverpool accent, like me. Oh no. If their 20 and I'm eighteen, I don't even want to think about the things that they can do to me.

"All right, John! Stop naggin' me!" Wait…John. Lennon. And that voice was Ringo. Starr.

"Both of you just shut it!" and Paul. McCartney. Was I dreaming? I pinched my arm, a thousand times, and it left a huge red mark. Nope, not dreaming.

"You're annoyin', you know that?" Oh. My. Effing. God. That was the voice of my true love, the one and only, George Harrison. I slowly leaned the pole against the wall, leaving it there. I didn't want to scare them. Wait a minute…John and George are dead! How are they here?

Slowly, I peered into the kitchen, and my breath caught in my throat. The Beatles were standing right in front of me. Right in front of me…RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, causing everyone to snap their head in my direction. Realizing I'm only wearing a tight tank top and short jean shorts for the first time I started to blush, making Paul grin, and I wanted to faint. "Ummm…sorry. I just didn't think that the one and only Beatles would be standing in my direction, and Ringo stuffing his face with cherry flavoured pop tarts," I said, making the three other boys look at Ringo.

"Sorry… I was hungry," he said, a hint of guilt in his voice, as he wiped crumbs from his face. And I wanted to run over and hug him, maybe run my hand through his hair…

Stop it, Abby. The Beatles are in your house. Introduce yourself, and ask them why they're here.

"My name is Abigail Lust, but you can call me Abby." I said, waiting for a response, and I got the best one, George grinned at me.

"I think Abby Lust is a pretty name," He said, causing my heart to flutter.

"Nice words, there, Georgie," Snickered Ringo and I had to grin at that comment. George blushed a teensy bit, and looked into my eyes. All I could do is stare, I never wanted to stop. I didn't even feel uncomfortable.

"Awkward…" Said Paul, and John smirked.

"Well I already know who you guys are," I said. _And you're really hot…_ I thought.

"Looks like we got ourselves quite a good looking bird." Said John, making me blush a bit and then glare at John. Everyone else was grinning at John's comment. And was Paul checking me out? I tried to ignore it.

"It's nice to meet you Abby!" Ringo said breaking the silence as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I did, and electric shock ran through my arm, in a good way.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. They all looked at each other, smiles on their faces, and John spoke up first.

"Well, we can actually time travel. All we have to do is hold each other's hands and I snap my fingers. Wherever I want to go, we'll go." He finished, a smile still lingering on his face.

"Well that doesn't explain why you're in my kitchen…" I said.

"We'll get to that later," said Paul, a smile playing at his lips.

"Ummmm…OK." I said, still looking at all of them.

"Well, watcha waiting for?" Paul exclaimed suddenly, a puzzled look beginning to form on my face.

"Well, you're coming with us, right?" he continued, and everyone looked at him, nodded, and looked back at me all I could do was nod and smile. IM GOING BACK IN TIME WITH THE BEATLES! I thought, completely ecstatic and surprised. We went into a line, holding hands. George handed me his hand, and I took it, a warm feeling spreading through my body. John snapped his fingers and we arrived in the Beatles apartment with a thud. This was all my hopes and dreams coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it so far! And sorry about the crappy first chapter. Hope this one is better!**

Recap:

We arrived in the Beatles apartment with a thud. This was all my hopes and dreams coming true.

CHAPTER 2

When we got there, I accidentally landed on John, so I was practically sitting in his lap.

"Well, if you want to shag, my bedroom's over there," He said, snickering, pointing down the hall. Immediately, I tried to get up, but John pushed me back into his lap. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. He tackled me to the floor, and we ended up rolling on the floor, and I was trying to pull his hair out.

"John, you bloody wanker, let go of her!" yelled George over our commotion.

"Never!" cried John and he swung me over his shoulder and ran down the hall.

"Let go of me!" I said, pounding on his back. I was actually laughing, but soon, I started to get a little scared as he led me to a door that said "John's room: No idiots allowed; that means you, Ringo!"

He swung open the door, and put me down on the bed. He soon locked the door and George slammed into it, failing to get the door open.

"Hi," said John, grinning. I glared at him, and crossed my arms. I got up and was about to go open the door, but a pillow was thrown at my head. _Okay, this is war. No one throws a pillow at my head and gets away with it._

"You really shouldn't have done that, Johnny boy," I said. I picked up the pillow from the floor with an evil grin on my face.

"Call me Johnny boy, and death to you," He said, giving me glare. Suddenly, a pillow wacked the side of his head and he broke out into a grin. He snatched another pillow, and we were having a full-blown pillow fight. There were feathers everywhere and it looked like a winter wonderland. I made my way to the door and unlocked it. I stepped out, still hitting John in the face with a pillow, and almost got slammed into the wall by Paul, trying to get the door open.

"Ringo saw the mess in the room, and yelled, "FEATHERS!" He ran in the room, took a handful of feathers and shoved them into George's mouth. Ringo starting laughing wildly and George spit the feathers out, and grabbed a pillow. He smacked onto Ringo's head, and Ringo did the same to George. Now everyone was involved in the pillow fight except for Paul, who was standing in the door frame smiling.

"What's the matter, Paulie? Why don't you grab a pillow and join us?" I asked, and that gave George the perfect time to hit the side of my head with his pillow.

"Ya, Paul! Come on!" cried Ringo and he hit Paul's head.

"MY HAIR!" he yelled at ran to the mirror. He took a comb out of his pocket and fixed his hair. He ran out the door yelling, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" _Drama queen_, I thought.

The fight continued for two and a half hours. Everyone was tired so we piled into the living room. John was cracking jokes which made everyone burst out laughing. After everyone was somewhat calm, George asked me, "Abby, would you like some tea?" Oh sweet Jesus is he adorable. "Sure," I replied, and he led me into the kitchen. I took a seat at the table and waited for my tea. When it was ready, George poured the liquid into a cup and set it down in front of me.

"Thanks." I said and took a sip. The warm substance felt good on my sore throat after screaming for so long.

"So," George began, "How do you like it here?" he said with a grin.

"It's very nice!" I said with a cheery smile. "You guys are so nice to me. You're like the best friends I never had," I finished. The smile was still lingering on his face.

"Good. I have a question for you. And it's really important." He said to me. I looked at him curiously. "Who's your favourite Beatle?" and smiled, showing off his pearly whites. I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were sparkling like a huge bright star.

"Well, John is…" I began.

"WHAT? JOHN?" He looked at me with a surprised look.

"I was just kidding! It's you, silly," and I started to laugh. He immediately broke out into a grin. "Come on," I said. "Let's go back to the others." We stood up and walked into the living room.

"So, NOW can you tell me why you were in MY kitchen?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Paul was the one who spoke up first.

"We were checkin' houses to see if we could find a good lookin' girl," He said and he put on a shy smile. "But it wasn't my idea! It was John's!" He declared and pointed a finger at John. He rolled his eyes and continued after where Paul left off.

"There was even a house with and old lady and she smacked Ringo's head with a broom," He said, laughing. Ringo was smiling too, as if remembering a funny memory. Everyone joined in the laughter. I stood up and walked to Ringo.

"Rings, you still have bristles in your hair!" I said as I picked them out. I was laughing so hard, I was doubled over. Finally, everyone stopped laughing and we went onto another topic.

"Why don't we go to the Cavern tonight with Abby?" George asked, and everyone agreed. OH. MY. GOD. I'M GOING DANCING WITH THE BEATLES! I began to smile, and getting very excited, when a horrible thought came to my head. I immediately frowned.

"What's the matter, Abby? You were smiling a minute ago," This was Ringo, and he had a worried expression.

"I don't have any clothes for that occasion, guys," I said, a slight pout on my face. Paul started laughing and grinning and everybody else started smiling too. It looked like they all had the same idea in their head. "What?" I asked them, but their smiles only grew bigger.

"Group meeting," John said, and they huddled into the corner of the room, talking in hushed voices. I was so confused! Why were they smiling idiotically? What were they discussing? I became to turn impatient so I started tapping my foot to the tune from _I've Just Seen a Face._ Finally, they broke out of their huddle and I looked at them.

"We're taking you shopping!" Ringo announced, his eyes full of happiness. All I could do was smile and hug him. I heard whistles from the other guys and sent them death glares.

'What? A friend can't hug another friend?" I asked, getting kind of pissed off.

"Sorry, Rings. You're only in the _Friend Zone_," John snickered.

"Shut up John," Ringo said and went to the kitchen, mumbling something about a glass of water. The other three looked at me, smiles still plastered on their faces.

"So, you wanna go shopping?" George asked me, looking eager to hear my response.

"Hell, yes!" I replied, giving them a crooked grin. They cheered and went to get Ringo. I slipped in my shoes that I put on before I came here, and waited for them to come back. They returned from the kitchen with Ringo, and we all headed to the car. This was going to be amusing.

***3***

We arrived at a shopping mall, and entered the nearest store on the right. There was every type of clothing. From sweatpants, to tight dresses, to skirts, and the list can go on and on. I walked towards the dress and skirt section and picked out an orange form fitting strapless dress that came right above my knees, I tight leather skirt, and a nice flower pattern summer dress that ended right after my knees. I went to the shirt section to see if I could find anything to go with my skirt. I pulled a few items and also took some casual clothes since I didn't know how long I was going to stay with the guys. I made my way to the changing rooms. All the guys were sitting on couch in front of the stalls. _Great, they'll see me in everything._

"Just in advance, If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it, **ahem**John," I said and went into a stall. First I tried on the orange dress. I looked very nice on me. It showed the right amount of cleavage and it was the perfect style. "You guys ready for dress number one?" I asked and I got 'YES' from them. I walked out, and their mouths fell open.

"Abby, you look beautiful!" said George, His mouth still hanging open, and I started to feel my cheeks get a little hot.

"In other words, he's trying to say that you're a hot bird," John snickered, and George slumped in his chair and gave John a glare.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I said to the others. They erupted into comments such as, "It's a keeper!" "Very nice!" And so on. It went on like that until I ran out of clothes to try on. I was buying nearly everything that I picked. We went to the cash and Paul took out his wallet and so did the others. They all chipped in, even John, and we moved to different stores, trying on and buying clothing. When we were done, we put the bags in the trunk and got into the car. I was sitting in between Paul and Ringo.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot," I said and They all told me that it was no problem, and they enjoyed it themselves. When we got back to their flat, I had to make the hardest decision; what do I wear?

***3***

I decided to go with a black and white mini dress that had stripes going in different directions. I put half of my hair up, and let the rest of my curls fall down my back. I put on my makeup and a pair of strappy heels I had gotten at one of the stores. I looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom and was happy with what I saw. I looked beautiful. I wondered what the guys would think. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Paul looked at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Abby!" he exclaimed, hugging me and I felt good. Paul McCartney was coming in contact with my skin! I ignored the small spaz attack that was going on in my head. I hugged him back, and a few moments later, we pulled back. The rest of the boys came downstairs. I couldn't ignore the fact that George looked so hot in his loose button down shirt and skinny dress pants. He'll never think about me that way, though. Once everyone was ready, we piled into the car, same spots, and drove down to the Cavern Club.

When we arrived, it was already unbelievably busy and music was heard down the street. I got out of the car and walked in with the boys walking by my sides. As I passed, girls gave me dirty looks and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't pay attention to them," Ringo whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said and half smiled.

The guys led me to the bar and we all sat down and ordered drinks. John immediately found a girl and began to dance with her. I took a sip of my drink and looked at the other guys. They were all cracking jokes and talking to one another. I couldn't believe I was here right now! I was staying with the 4 hottest boys in the world, we were at a club, and the one I love actually notices me! I was consumed in my own thoughts too much to notice that George was staring at me. When I snapped back into reality, I noticed him and he looked away blushing. I blushed myself and took a sip of my drink. Paul turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Do you like it at the cavern?" he asked eagerly. Wow, they actually care about me. It made me feel good and I smiled brightly.

"Of course, Paul!" I said. "It's so fun to be around you guys. Wait, where's Ringo?" I asked. I looked around the room to find him dancing with everybody. All the girls were trying to dance with him, but he wasn't dancing with anyone in particular. "He's so adorable!" I said, smiling to myself.

"By that you mean…" asked Paul, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! I don't think of him that way!" I said, smiling, but somehow, Paul knew I wasn't lying. He excused himself and walked up from his stool and bended the corner, near the back of the stuffy club.

"So, would you like to dance, Abby?" He said, smiling and held out his hand for me to take. I stood up with him and he bowed low. I giggled and we made our way to the floor. There was an upbeat song and we started to dance. We had a lot of fun and were laughing for no reason at all. Just enjoying what was happening right at this very moment. After a few hours, we were really tired from dancing. Paul and George left with some birds, and George went back to the bar. Neither of us could see Ringo, so we just assumed he had left, too. I was about to walk towards the bar but a hand roughly grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Surprised, I looked at a man that was probably a bit older than me and had a smirk on his face.

"You're a looker, aren't you, you pretty bird?" He slurred, and his breath smelt like alcohol. This guy was definitely drunk. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong and was starting to put fingertip-like bruises on my wrist. I looked at him with pleading eyes, but all he did was laugh. He pushed me roughly against a wall where no one would pay attention to us, and before I could cry for help his lips came crashing down on mine. I struggled but he just kissed me harder and pushed himself against me. Hot fat tears started to roll down my cheeks. He was hurting me too much. When he pulled back for breath, I screamed but that just earned a slap in the face. I groaned and before I knew what was happening, the man was thrown off me and I heard the sound of a fist colliding with a jaw. Who just saved me? My question was soon answered when a familiar face looked up at me with worried eyes. I knew those big blue eyes. Ringo Starr just saved me.

He walked towards me, the man unconscious on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. He called George over from the bar and he inspected my bruised wrist and swollen cheek.

"Gosh, Abby…" He started, staring at the blemishes. "Let's get you home. You need rest." I nodded my head and we walked out the door. I was still in shock. I turned to look at George and Ringo, and I saw something that made me happy and sad at the same time. George was glaring at Ringo. And I was pretty sure that he was jealous that I got saved by Ringo instead of himself

**So, did you guys like it? Please tell me by clicking that very pretty button that shows the word REVIEW! Do you like Ringo or George better? Did you like the events that had taken place? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for your WONDERFUL reviews guys! And I kind of messed up on ch.2. Abby dances with George, and Paul and JOHN leave as George goes to the bar. Thx again!**

"**Please sir can I have one sir to surge me sir please sir" **

**-John Lennon**

The walk home was silent. I was too shaken up to say anything after the man abused me. Thank god Ringo was there to save me.

_Ringo_

Right now, I have so many mixed emotions. Of course, George has always been my favourite Beatle. But now I might be feeling things for Ringo. _He just saved my life._ I could have been raped. I will always be traumatized, but at least worse things didn't happen. I'm actually lucky, believe it or not. We neared the house and I suddenly felt nervous to face the other guys. My cheek is swelling, I have bruises on my arm, and tear stains are on my cheeks as George and Ringo walk beside me. I prayed that the other boys would be somewhere else but I gave up on that as I walked through the door.

"Abby!" Paul jumped off the couch and ran towards me. "What happened?" There was worry in his eyes and there were wide like saucers. _Did I look that bad?_

"Well, there was a drunken man at the bar…" I trailed off, and I felt as though I would cry again. My eyes felt blurry and one lonely tear trickled down my face. I wiped it off from the back of my hand and hoped that Paul didn't notice it, but he did and pulled me into a tight embrace. I silently cried onto his shoulder but a few minutes later they turned into sobs. They calmed down after a few minutes and Paul looked into my eyes.

"It's okay to cry" he whispered and I smiled a little bit. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," He said and led me to the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the tub and he told me to wait there. He returned with a cloth. He ran the cloth under warm water and then presses it to my cheek. I flinched and he immediately apologised.

"It's okay Paul, it just hurts a little. Being a big fat bruise and all," I reassured him, and he gave me a confused look. "What?" I asked, returning his expression. He took the cloth off from my cheek and showed it to me. There was blood smeared on the material. _Blood?_ I didn't remember any blood. I looked into the mirror and I saw what the blood was coming from. There was a slight gash on my cheek bone and there was dried blood around it. The man must have been wearing a ring or something and cut me when he slapped my face. "Oh," I said stupidly, and lightly touched the injury.

"The worst that will happen is a scar," said Paul as he picked a comb out of his pocket and started to comb his hair to perfection. "I should probably clean it properly before it gets infected. I'm sorry Abby, but it's probably going to hurt a little bit," he said, as he pulled out the rubbing alcohol from the drawer under the sink. He dabbed some onto another clean cloth and pressed it onto my cheek.

"Ouch," I said between gritted teeth. Twenty minutes later, he was finally finished cleaning me up and we went back to the living room. I sat down on the couch as the other guys just stared at me. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I could feel my eyes start to get heavy.

"Umm…where do I sleep?" I asked quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"You could sleep in my room," offered George, getting up from his spot on the couch. He held out his hand for me to take, and I did. We went to the bedroom and I took in what was in the room. There was a double bed with a teal comforter and blue pillows. A small dresser was placed in the right corner of the room, with a few picture frames placed on top. _Man, he's neat, _I thought.

"It's not much, but…" He trailed off, looking kind of uncomfortable. I walked up and hugged him, and whispered;

"It's perfect," I could sense the smile that was on his face and looked up to him. He was so gorgeous. His hair was so perfect, and went right over his eyebrows. His eyes were the most mesmerizing brown I have ever seen, and his smile was adorable. He was leaning in so slowly I didn't even realize it before he was just a few centimetres from his lips touching mine.

"George," I breathed, my heart thudding in my chest. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Abby?" He asked me, a hint of confusion in his voice. I knew he wanted to do this so bad.

"I don't know if I could do this right now," I said, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it will never happen, but just not right now," I concluded, and I was mentally slapping myself in the face when I saw his eyes start to look glassy.

"Okay…" he said, and slowly pulled back from me. He turned towards the door and turned the handle. He glanced at me and attempted a smile. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Not bothering to get undressed, I flopped down onto the bed and drifted to sleep, thinking about all the events that had happened that day.

***3***

I woke up with a start, and my palms were all sweaty. I looked at the clock next to George's bed and it read: _12:16 AM._ I only slept for two or three hours so far. And I could use a glass of water. I crawled out of the bed, and turned the nob of the door. I was about to head into the kitchen, when I heard a familiar voice in the living room. Actually, I heard two familiar voices.

"Just sing it to me, George! Please?" Paul pleaded. I could hear George Sigh and start to strum a lovely melody on his guitar and then he started to sing in a soft, sweet voice.

_You don't realize how much I need you_

_Love you all the time and never leave you_

_Please come on back to me_

_I'm lonely as can be_

_I need you_

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me_

_How was I to know you would upset me?_

_I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes _

_You told me, oh yes, you told me_

_You don't want my loving anymore_

_That's when it hurt me_

_And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore_

_Please remember how I feel about you_

_I could never really live without you_

_Please come on back and see just what you mean to me_

_I need you _

_But then you told me you don't want my loving anymore_

_That's when it hurt me_

_And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore_

_Please remember how I feel about you_

_I could never really live without you_

_Please come on back and see just what you mean to me_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

He finished the song and I had the question swirling in my mind. I t was beautiful but was it about what I think it is?

"So, what do you think?" asked George, eager for Paul to comment on his new song.

"I think it's going to be a number one hit George!" replied Paul, and I was smiling. "But I have one question," There was a pause, and Paul took in a breath and asked, "Was that song about Abby, George?" I held in my breath, and waited for his answer. It seemed like hours had passed when finally, he said," Yeah."

I quickly tiptoed back to the bedroom and crawled back into the bed. I didn't realize it, but there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I buried my face into the pillow and eventually, I fell asleep, with nothing but nightmares.

***3***

"_Choose, choose," lulled a voice behind me. I whipped my head around, but there was nothing but darkness. That line kept on repeating around me, but I didn't know who, or what it wanted me to choose. _

Suddenly, I was awakened from my nightmare and I looked at the sun shining into the room. With a sigh, I dragged myself out of bed and changed into a floral, loose summer dress and put my hair into a pony-tail. I applied some eye make-up and walked out of the room. I made my way into the kitchen. "Mornin' boys!" I said cheerfully and I received a few greetings back. Except for George, he kept on reading the paper and pretended that I hadn't said anything. I sighed and looked in the pantry for something to make for breakfast. I decided on blueberry pancakes and got to work. When I was pouring the batter into circles in a pan I looked at the guys seated at the table.

"So, how do you guys feel about blueberry pancakes?" I asked smiling.

"YES!" exclaimed Ringo, fist-pumping the air, and John punched him in the shoulder. "Ow…" He said, rubbing his shoulder. I chuckled and went back to cooking. When the pancakes were done, I placed them on a large plate and placed it on the table. In a matter of seconds, three quarters of the pancakes were gone.

"These are really good!" Said Paul with his cheeks stuffed with some food. I smiled and sat down at the table. I grabbed a pancake and started eating it. Once everyone was done, I took the plates and brought them to the sink. I was about to wash them when I heard a voice behind me.

"You don't have to do that," said George as he came next to me and I looked up at him.

"It's no problem," I said. "I do it all the time at home. I'm used to it." He smiled and started to help me clean them. We were half done, when he splashed me with some of the soapy water. "Oops," he said and gave me a smirk. I splashed him back, and before we knew it, we were soaked. We were laughing and having a great time, when I looked at him.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, George," I said quietly and I saw him smile a bit. I was just worried that the same thing would happen with my past boyfriend," I said, turning off the water.

"What? What happened with your other boyfriend?" He asked, curiosity and concern filling his eyes.

"He was just king of abusive with me, that's all. He would hit me sometimes and cheat on me repeatedly," I said, not meeting his eyes. I felt him envelope me in a hug and I hugged him back. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I will never hurt you as long as I live, Abigail Lust," He said, and it sent chills up my spine.

"I know now," said and gave him a crooked grin. He leaned down more, and this time, I let him kiss me.

His lips were soft pleasant and I just felt happy kissing George in the middle of his kitchen, his arms loosely rapped around my waist. When we broke apart, I smiled and he smiled back.

"Whooh! I knew this would happen sooner or later!" exclaimed John from the door frame and i jumped in shock. I sent him a glare and he just laughed. Paul soon walked in with an annoyed expression on his face but was soon replace with a smile as he saw George's fingers interlaced with mine. Soon, Ringo walked in and I felt confused with his reaction. He looked like he was forcing a small smile onto his face. He actually looked hurt. I looked at George, but he just shrugged. Ringo excused himself and said he needed to go to the supermarket to get food or something like that. John went to the living room and Paul followed behind. I looked at George again.

"Your mine," he murmured before kissing me again, and I actually felt like someone loved me and I was important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! You make me happy :D so I'm back with chapter 4! YAAAY leave a review if you have time please! THANKS! (I know this chapter is kinda short, but I didn't have much time to write and I'm on a slight writers block!)**

"**I don't know, I just thought it sounded distinguish like,"**

**-George Harrison**

I have to be dreaming. This can't be real. I couldn't have just kissed George Harrison. My brain was having a fan girl spasm, but I couldn't let it show. I needed to stay calm and not start screaming at the top of my lungs. What was so special about ME that George saw? What didn't he go for Blondes that wear revealing clothing and too much makeup? I guess I would never know.

George and I were in the living room. I was lying on the couch, my head in George's lap and he was playing with my red hair. I was quite comfortable, actually. Of course, John had to ruin every single thing that made me the least bit happy.

"So, when are the wedding invitations being handed out?" John said as he walked over to his armchair and plopped down. He was trying to fight off a smile, but I knew it was there.

Before I can say a smart ass comment back, we heard the shrill sound of the phone. Paul picked it up from the other room. There were a few words exchanged and Paul entered the room with a grim expression.

"We have to go to the recording studio," He sighed, plopping down on the other couch.

Everyone grunted in annoyance and went to go get ready. Before George disappeared around the corner, he walked over to me.

"Would you like to come along, Abby?" he asked. Immediately my eyes sparkled.

"Yes! Of course! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly and he chuckled at my enthusiasm. We went into his room and I put my hair into a loose side braid. George took his shirt off and put on a clean one. _Man, does he have a nice body, _I thought, but quickly looked away. I went to the living room, my hand in George's, and I quickly noticed something.

"Hey, guys, where's Ringo?" I asked curiously. They shrugged put on their shoes. We made our way to the car and of course, I was sitting in between George and John. Wonderful.

George wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulders. I looked at his eyes, being entranced by his charming face, and he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and buried me face into the crook of his neck and breathed in George. It smelt like tobacco and something sweet that I couldn't quite place my finger on, but it smelt good anyway.

"Get a room, you two!" John said, covering his eyes with his hands. I rolled my eyes. The rest of the ride was just random chatter. John kept on putting his hand on my thigh, and I was starting to get really pissed off. Now, his hand was trailing up my leg.

"John, could you stop touching me?" I suddenly spat at him. He just smirked.

"Nope," He replied. George's eyes were burning with hatred. As if god had answered my prayers, we arrived at the studio. George held the door for me and I quickly scrambled out, John following me a few moments later. When he got out of the car, George walked over to him and kneed him in the crotch, making him double over in pain. George walked over to me and put a protective arm around my shoulders. We walked inside the building with a pleased Paul and an annoyed John.

**Ringo's POV**

I kicked a rock on the sidewalk as I walked down the road on my way to the studio. Why did George have to get Abby? Why do no girls fall for Ringo? I knew I was being slightly childish, but I didn't care. All I was thinking about was the red head with the most beautiful green eyes and freckles. The one that's laugh made me want to melt. Abby. I thought maybe I had a chance. Maybe I could have her as my girl. Was it my nose? My eyes? What was wrong with me?

I continued to walk sulkily down the street. John was going to kill me for being late. Not that I cared. There was always something wrong that I do. But, that's John for ya. We just got to remember that life goes on either way and to just let it be. The studio came into view. I hope Abby and I could at least be good mates. Maybe I could get another girl for myself. But there was a nagging thought on my mind. It just wouldn't be Abby.

I entered the studio and was, just as expected, bombarded with questions to where I was. I rolled at my eyes at John and smiled towards Paul, George and Abby. I went to my drums and started playing a beat to tune John out. He sighed and stomped off to his guitar which made Abby giggle. And it made me happy.

**George's POV**

Abby was seated in a chair in the sound booth looking at me tune my guitar. I looked at her and smiled and she returned it, making me have butterflies in my stomach. I mouthed something to her.

_This one is for you_

She looked surprised and happy. I started playing 'I need you' and I kept on looking at her. She seemed to be enjoying the song. I even saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. When I played the last note, she started clapping.

"I think this one is going to make the album, Geo," Brian said as he walked up to me.

"Thanks, Brian!" I said. I'm glad that he liked my song. The rest of the day, we ran through a few more songs for the album, _Help!_ When we were done, we all went to a diner for lunch. Thank god, there was barely anyone there, so we had our privacy. I was having a great day. I have the one I love sitting right next to me, and I'm pretty sure that she loved me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fellow readers!**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I am trying to update as fast as I can, so here is another story from your fellow author; GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13 (HE'S MINE! :DD)by the way. Im sorry for the uneventful chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Abby POV**

The song was beautiful. I can't believe he wrote a song for ME. And it was going onto an album! I felt so blessed with a boyfriend like George. He's sweet, caring, funny, loving…and not to mention gorgeous. We were half way done lunch, when the topic of relationships came up.

"Ringo, you should get yourself a girl," said Paul, stuffing his face with a barbeque sandwich. Ringo looked up from his plate and shrugged. I honestly felt bad for the guy. I looked around the room and saw a pretty waitress. She had blonde hair at her shoulders and electric blue eyes. She looked nice enough.

"What about that bird down there?" I suggested, pointing down the hall. He looked behind him and then looked at me.

"She'll only reject me in the end. I'm just setting myself up for failure," He said with a frown. I gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. He shrugged again and went back to eating slowly.

"I'll show you that you're wrong," I said with a smile. He was about to say something but covered his mouth with my hand. "Just shut up and let me be match maker for a second," I said. He closed his mouth and I walked over to the girl. "Hey there!" I said with a smile. She smiled back and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi!" She answered brightly. I already knew that I was going to like this girl. "My name's Courtney," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Courtney! My name's Abby," I said. "I was wondering, do you have any relationships going on?" I asked.

"Nope! Single and ready to mingle!" She said cheerfully, leaning against the counter.

"That's good. I was just wondering if you would like to meet a friend of mine." I said. She nodded and I led her to the booth that we were in. "Hey Ringo, this is Courtney. Courtney, this Ringo,"" I introduced them. They started talking and we got to know Courtney better. She was a college student and was studying to be a fashion designer. She was a nice girl. I could already imagine her coming over for tea and snuggling next to Rings on the couch. Wait Abby, they just met. They need to get to know each other better. They agreed to meet up the following night at six. I was so happy for Ringo! Finding a girl and all. Once she went back to work, I looked at Ringo.

"She'll only reject me in the end, I'm just setting myself up for failure," I mimicked his voice. He cracked a grin.

"He went to my side of the booth and captured me in a great big bear hug. I started laughing hysterically. Everyone else joined in and patted Ringo on the back. After we paid the bill, we headed back to their flat. I kicked off my shoes once we were inside, and lay down on George's bed. George soon came next to me and we were both staring at the ceiling. "When's your birthday?" he suddenly asked.

"June 7th," I said and continued to look up at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I could see him crack a grin. "What?" I asked.

"That's Ringo's birthday!" he exclaimed and it made me laugh.

"I know," I said, smiling. I was always envied from my friends that I had the same birthday as Ringo. Especially my friend Georgia, the biggest Ringo fan I have ever met. She had lipstick marks on his face on the poster that was pinned up next to her bed. Where I am, would be her biggest dream in the world.

George looked at me and finally it dawned on him. "That's in a week!" He said, happiness showing in his eyes. I nodded and he embraced me tightly. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in the wonderful scent of George. When I looked up, he was looking right back at me. I leaned in and I captured him in a kiss. He was gentle, and it was a passionate kiss. I felt like I was in my own personal heaven, lying down on his bed, my arms around his neck, kissing him. We were suddenly interrupted by John, once again.

"Abby! Stop snogging George! We're hungry!" he yelled from down the hall.

"Make your own god damn food," I mumbled, but rolled off the bed, anyways. Before I can walk away, George grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He gave me one last peck on the lips, and then stood up and we walked into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked and leaned on the counter.

"Italian!" Ringo suggested and everyone agreed. I started to make dinner. On the menu was spaghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread and for dessert, I made a triple chocolate cake. When I was done, I placed the food on the table, and in seconds, the guys had meat sauce on their face. I chuckled quietly to myself and started to dig in. It actually tasted pretty good. And the guys were obviously enjoying it.

"Aye, Ringo," George started, wiping his face with a napkin, not quite getting everything off his face. "Abby here has the same birthday as you!" he said with a smile. Ringo broke out into a grin.

"That's wonderful, Abby!" he said and hugged me. I giggled and he soon let me go, once again stuffing his face with food. After dessert, I went into the living room with everyone else. We were just making mindless chatter, when John suggested something for us to do.

"Let's play truth or dare!" he said, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Honestly, he can be scary sometimes. Just my luck, everyone agreed. He turned to Ringo. "Rings, I dare you to go in just your boxers for three turns," said and smiled, satisfied with his dare.

"But you didn't even ask me 'truth or dare'!" he complained, crossing his arms. John just gave him an I-don't-give-a-shit look and Ringo sighed. He took off his shirt and slipped off his pants. Well…that was awkward. I tried not to look at him, but I got to admit, he looked pretty good without a shirt on. I tried to shake the thought out of my head. Ringo turned to Paul. "Truth or dare?" he asked, and sent John a glare.

"Truth," replied Paul, and John sighed.

"You're no fun," John said. Paul shrugged and turned back to half naked Ringo.

"Who was you're first kiss?" Ringo asked and wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh. Paul thought for a moment, before he said, "Erica Lester," he said, and put on a small smile. The first thing I noticed was George's mouth drop. I swear, I looked like it could go down to the floor.

"Erica Lester?" he asked quietly. "I tried to get her to go out for me for years!" he said, looking very shocked. I put my hand on my hip.

"Well, you have me," I said. He turned in my direction, and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "You're ten times better than what she could have been," he said, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Ew," I heard John mutter. I chose to ignore it. After that, George was dared to walk around in my heels for 5 minutes. Finally, it was my turn.

"I dare you to describe each of us with one word," George asked me.

"Okay," I said, and thought for a minute. "Ringo; adorable, Paul; caring, George; sweet, and John…" I took a pause. "Wanker," and the other three burst out laughing. John just stared at me, a grin breaking through onto his face.

We went on for a few more rounds, until I started to get tired. Wow, it was already 2:00 AM. Well, time goes by when you're having fun. I walked into George's room, and knelt down to the drawer underneath the bed. I was about to pull out some pyjamas, when someone wrapped their arm around my waist and quickly spun me around, and before I could see anything, collided their lips to mine. At first, I thought it was George. But, he isn't that rough. George's lips are softer, and this person doesn't smell like George. I pulled away and looked up. What I saw, or who, for this matter, surprised me A LOT. I didn't understand. Why would he kiss me? The person in front of me was not included in my expectations at all. He didn't even cross my mind.

Paul McCartney.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow readers!**

**I'm sorry it's taken a long time to update. SO many things were going on in that social life of mine! anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! By the way, RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379 helped me with this chapter!**

I staggered back in disbelief. Had Paul kissed me, or is this a horrible dream? I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Paul pass out on the floor. I'm guessing he was drunk. I hoped he was drunk.

"Abby! Are you alright," Ringo exclaimed as he ran into the room, George on his heels. He fixed his gaze on Paul. "Oh. Paul passed out again. Must be really pissed…" He said as he walked out the door. George grabbed Paul's ankle and dragged him out the door to the hall.

"Nighty night," He said as he threw a pillow on his head. I wanted to giggle, but I was afraid to seem too ditzy. That would be a nice tale to tell my friends. _Ya, George Harrison broke up with me because I giggled like a ditz. _I don't think so. George closed the door and enveloped me in a hug. I could have stayed in that position forever. He let all my worries wash away. I could feel my eyes droop. I hadn't noticed how tired I was. I felt like I could collapse and fall asleep in his arms. He picked me up and layed me down on the bed. He lay down next to me and held me tight. Finally, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep after a long day.

The next morning

_Thump!_

I woke up to something forcefully colliding with my head. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it just kept coming. I gave up and grudgingly opened my eyes to find Ringo with a big goofy grin hitting my head with a pillow.

" Get your lazy arses up, I'm makin' waffles!" He excitingly announced. George roughly shoved him away, but Ringo wouldn't give up.

"FINE! I'll get up! Stop hitting me with that bloody pillow!" I said and lifted my head off the pillow. He did a victory dance and pranced off into the kitchen. I groaned and leaned my head on George's shoulder. "He's a six-year-old in disguise," I mumbled and walked out the door into the kitchen.

"Did Ringo interrupt your beauty sleep, princess?" asked John who was reading the newspaper. I flipped him the bird and sat on the couch. I was about to take another nap, when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked up to see Paul trudge down the stairs. He was obviously dealing with a bad hangover. He walked to the kitchen, clutching his head, and stubbed his toe on the chair leg. He muttered a line of curses and sat down next to John.

"I told you that you shouldn't have had 9 beers, Paulie!" Said John, pointing a finger in his face. Paul swatted it away and laid his head on the table.

George sat down next to me on the couch and pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. I immediately froze. I knew I had to tell him and John someday, but I didn't think it would happen that soon. George noticed my stiffness.

"What's wrong, Abby?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. He followed my gaze to the cigarette. "Abby, are you all right? It's just a ciggy," He said. All I could do is shake my head. "Abby, please tell me!" He pleaded. Now, the other three were staring at me. I took a deep breath. Now was the time to tell him.

"George…it's about the future…something bad," I started.

"What? ARE WE ALL DEAD?" asked Ringo in a panicky voice. I shook my head.

"Well…not all of you…" I said. One tear managed to trail down my cheek. George wiped it away with a calloused finger. I took in another shaky breath. "George, in the future, you…you get lung cancer from smoking too much. And then, on November 29, 2001, you passed away," I finished. He had wide glossy eyes. And then I began to think, does he believe me? Before I could panic any further, he dropped the unlit cigarette and lighter to the floor. He brought he knees up to his chest.

"Thanks," He said in a hushed voice. He took his pack of cigarettes and threw it in the trash.

"Well, are you going to tell me how I drop dead?" asked John from across the room. Wait, how did he know? I turned towards him slowly.

"You knew?" I said. He nodded.

"Remember we told you about the old lady that hit Ringo with the broom?" he said. I smiled a little bit and nodded. "Well, when she saw me, she told me that I couldn't be alive; John Lennon died in 1980." He said. I was beyond shocked. "Well, can you tell me how? Maybe I can prevent it?" John said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"On December 8, 1980, a man by the name of Mark David Chapman will ask you to sign one of your albums. A few hours later, He will shoot you in the back outside of your home and you will bleed to death," I finished. He stared blankly at me. "You can prevent it by wearing a bulletproof vest or going to the police in advance," I said, but he just continued to stare at me. After a few moments, he lifted himself off the chair, left the room, and walked out the front door.

"Umm…Abby, do I die before 2012?" Ringo said in a quiet voice. He sounded like he was going to burst out into tears. I wouldn't blame him. He just found how and when two of his best mates were going to die.

"No Rings. Neither do you Paul," I said. Ringo sighed in relief. Paul just looked down at the table. "It's okay, Paul. We can save them," I sad reassuringly. He looked at me slightly smiled.

John POV

I knew I had to die someday; everyone did, but not like that. Not getting shot in the back by someone that you signed an autograph for just a few hours previously. I walked down the street, not really caring where I ended up. Sure, I felt sad, but I was John Lennon. I didn't cry when I hit a rough spot. Honestly, I felt kind of mad. I walked along the streets, pulling my hat over my eyes. I completely forgot about a disguise! I was about to turn back to the flat, but I noticed a group of pedestrians crowded around a teenage girl dressed like a teddy boy. She was yelling out random questions. What was wrong with this bird? She looked like she teleported back in time.

"WHERE AM I? WHY IS THERE A RECORD STORE? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?" She shouted. She fixed her gaze on me and her eyes grew wide. "WHY DO YOU LOOK EXACLY LIKE JO-" She started but I clamped my hand over her mouth. She looked confused but caught on when I gave her a death glare. "Never mind…" She said.

"Sorry about that, people," I said. "She's with me," I said and led the strange girl away from the confused crowd. I guided her to an empty street. "Who in the bloody hell are you?" I asked her. I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a jean jacket, black converse and tight jeans. I looked at her shirt. Those 4 boys looked familiar…wait! That was us! Who the hell is this girl?

"My name is Georgia Cade," she said. "Are you one of those guys who looks like John Lennon in those tribute bands? 'Cause you're doing a real good job!" She said. Was she mental?

"What are you talking about? I AM John Lennon," I said. I though her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"THE John Lennon?" she asked, staring at me. I rolled my eyes. All these fan girls were so crazy. "Wait," she started. "What year is this, and where the hell am I?" She asked. Okay, this girl was absolutely mental. All the more reason to bring her home.

"It's July 2, 1965, and we are in Liverpool, England,"

Once again, her eyes grew wide. "FanFiction has come true," she whispered to herself.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"This can't be happing. This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. John, pinch me!" she said and held out her tanned arm. I pinched it as hard as I could. "OH SHIT! You pinch hard," she muttered, rubbing the red spot that was starting to form on her arm. "I guess I'm not dreaming," she said.

"Why did you ask me the year?" I asked. She was really confusing me.

"Well, one minute, I was knocking on my best friend, Abby's door in 2012, and now, I'm in 1965 having a conversation with John Lennon," she said. I tried to process that in my mind.

"Abby?" I asked. "Abby Lust?" she slowly nodded her head.

"How do you know her name?" she asked.

"She also came back in time with us. She's at the house with the boys." I said.

"Are you telling me that my best friend and I are in 1965 with THE BEATLES!" she practically yelled in my face. There was a huge grin on her lips. "OMG! DOES THAT MEAN I'M MEETING RINGO STARR?" she asked jumping up and down.

"I guess the drummer does have fans," I muttered. "Yes. Now, before I get trampled over by fan girls, I suggest we get back to the house," I said and her eyes lit up and she nodded. We ran down the streets and finally, we got back to the flat.

**Abby POV**

After John stormed out, the last thing I expected for him to do was come back with my best friend.

"Georgia! What are you doing here?" I asked and hugged her.

"I have no idea. I was at your house and then I was on the street with John Lennon," she said. Her gaze fixed on Ringo and her mouth dropped open. She walked over to him and poked his cheek. "Are you real, or am I having the best dream in history?" she asked. He grinned.

"Yup. Ringo Starr, in the flesh!" he said. Georgia smiled.

"His eyes are even more mesmerizing in person," she said, awe-struck. "I love you," she simply said, and hugged him. I'm surprised she didn't start screaming and roll on the floor like she usually does. Ringo grinned and hugged her back.

"She's like a female Ringo," said Paul. Ringo just grinned more. I knew he liked her. The only problem was…Courtney. I started to frown. Finally, they pulled away.

"Georgia, can I talk to you on the porch, please?" I asked. She shrugged and followed me outside.

"Georgia, I need to tell you something," I said, playing with my fingers.

"No shit Sherlock," she said smiling. I punched her shoulder.

"Seriously. Ringo is meeting with a girl tonight, so he's not exactly single," I said. Her smile was immediately replaced with a frown. "Let's just hope that it doesn't work out," I said jokingly.

"Well, it's not like I expected him to be single," she mumbled, looking down at the ground. "The fact that we're friends, or even meeting him is good enough," she said with a smile. We reentered the house and went into the living room.

"So, this is Georgia. Georgia, Beatles. Beatles, Georgia," I said.

"I like your name, reminds me of someone else in this room," George said and winked and smiled at her. She looked like she was going to faint.

"I like your teeth," she said and George laughed.

"I get that a lot," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Georgia," said Paul. He put his hand out, but instead she hugged him.

"Nice to meet you too, Paul!" she said. She pulled back plopped down on the couch next to Ringo. They bombarded her with questions for about 3 hours.

"Well, I have to go," said Ringo, standing up from the couch. "I'll be back later," he said as he walked out the door.

_**Later that evening**_

We didn't do much after Ringo left. Georgia got to know the others better, especially George. They acted as though they have been best friends for years. A few hours later, we heard the front door click open. When Ringo walked into the room, he was frowning and his big blue eyes looked sad.

"What happened, Ringo?" asked Paul from the couch.

"When I walked into the restaurant, Courtney was snogging some other lad. She didn't even notice me standing in front of her," he said and sat on the couch.

"How could she do that to you," whispered Georgia as she sat down next to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and buried his head in her hair. They were definitely meant to be together.

**Loooooong chapter! Just so you know, Georgia is actually RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379. I'll be updating soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, loves! I know MAAAANY things happened in the previous chapter. I wanna give a lovely shout out to RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379 for helping me with my story. Without her, it wouldn't be as magnificent as it is. So on with the story! **

**Georgia POV**

"Let's go to the Cavern tonight!" suggested George from the kitchen.

"Good idea! Georgia would you like that?" asked Ringo from the living room.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" I responded from my spot next to him. Even though I had only appeared yesterday, everyone was super friendly and Ringo was happy again. I was sharing a room with him. he was sleeping on the floor. He was such a gentlemen! Every time he would smile, or even look at me, I would fall in love with him even more, if it was even possible. I wanted to be with him so bad. I hoped that he felt at least something for me, something out of the friend zone. I knew that he had his heart broken last night, but I would never, I mean NEVER do that. Who would do such a thing? He's such a sweet, passionate, humorous, loving, caring, gentle, adorable guy. In other words, the man of my dreams. I had bonded with him last night. We just stayed up talking and getting to know each other. I told him almost everything about me. I'm eighteen-years-old, Canadian (but I made myself have a Liverpool accent. I'm crazy, okay?), and I have an obsession with peanut butter. He told me about his (horrible) childhood in the hospital and how he loves rings. Apparently, his favourite colour is red. I could talk to him for days straight.

"Okay, why don't we go have some lunch, and then we'll go to recording studio for a bit. After that, we'll go to the cavern," said Paul, and we complied. We walked outside and decided to walk to the diner since it was such a nice day outside. Abby and George were holding hands. She was with George? Lucky shit. Well, I might have Ringo in the future…hopefully.

The birds were chirping and there was a nice breeze swaying the trees back and forth. The diner came into view.

"Race ya," Ringo said as he sprinted forward towards the building. Man, he had a lot of energy. I smiled and ran after him. It almost a tie, but Ringo was the winner by, like, 20 milliseconds. I was laughing with him as we walked into the empty diner. Yes! No fans! We picked a booth and the others piled in once they caught up with us. We ordered drinks and started up a small conversation. John was telling a funny story that happened inside the studio, when all of a sudden, Ringo's eyes went wide in panic. He practically hid his face in my hair.

"Ringo. Ringo… Ringo!" I said, pulling putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly while the others started to pay attention to us.

He nodded his head in the direction of a blonde waitress, cleaning a table. "Courtney," he whispered. Immediately, everyone glared in her direction, but nobody was as mad as me. My eyes flared up and my hands clenched into fists. I abruptly stood up from the booth.

"Oh no…" I heard Abby mutter. "She doesn't like it if people hurt the ones she cares about," she said. Everyone at the booth was staring at me, curious to what I'm going to do. I strode over to this 'Courtney' girl and tapped her shoulder.

"May I help y-" she started but she was cut off from a punch in her face from my fist. She had an expression of shock and pain.

"Next time you think about hurting someone I love, maybe you should think twice, you fucking bitch!" I spat. She backed away and ran towards the back of the diner. I walked back to our booth. All of their mouths were open so much, I thought they were going to drop to the floor. Well, except for John.

"I never knew you had that in you! Well done!" John said and started clapping for me. Once he noticed that no one else was following, he shrugged and stood up. "Well, she probably ran off to her manager, so we'll get kicked out soon enough," he said. We walked out of the booth and started home. Ringo and I hung back from everyone else.

"Thanks," he said and I smiled. "No one has ever done anything like that for me…" he trailed off, looking shyly at the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He returned the gesture. "Now I know never to get on your bad side," he chuckled.

"It was no problem Ringo. She had no right to do that to you. You deserve better," I said and stared into his eyes. He slowly leaned in, his eyes never leaving mine. They were so beautiful. They reminded me of the ocean; blue, calm, and happy. For what seemed like years had passed, his lips finally met mine. Mini fireworks exploded in my head. I never understood what people meant by sparks going off when you know he is 'the one'. Now, I did. I closed my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the man of my dreams kissing me in the middle of the street. But, of course, all good things had to end.

"IS THAT RINGO STARR? WHO IS HE KISSING?" I heard someone shout. Oh great. Crazy fan girls are out to get me. Reluctantly, we pulled away and hand in hand, we ran down the street. We ran into the house with the other four, and shut the door behind us. Those girls run fast.

"Ringo and Georgia sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" sang John. I sent him a glare and punched his shoulder.

"Ow," he muttered, and I gave him a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go see if there's anything in the kitchen to eat," Abby said, and George followed her down the hall.

"Well…that was interesting," Paul said. I smiled and walked towards the window. I peeked through the blinds and there was a mob of girls screaming outside. I groaned and plopped down on the floor. Why was my life so complicated? Couldn't I have a wonderful relationship with Ringo and **not** get killed by angry fan girls? Oh well. You know the saying, "Obladi Oblada life goes on."

"Abby, can we talk in my room?" asked Ringo with a nervous tone. Awwww! He was so cute when he was nervous!

"Sure, Rings!" I cheerily said. He smiled a bit at my happiness.

"Ringo and Georgia sittin' in a tree, F-U-"

"Will you shut up, John?" I yelled. I heard him burst out laughing as I rolled my eyes and followed Ringo down the hall. He opened the door at the very end of the hall and I stepped into his room. I plopped down on his red bed and fixed my legs so that I was cross-legged. He sat in front of me on the bed and positioned himself the same as I was. I looked up at him and waved my hand, motioning for him to start talking.

"Well,' he started, looking down at his hands. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up again at me.

"Rings, you can tell me anything. Good or bad, I'll always be there for you," I said. He smiled and his face showed new confidence.

"Okay, your right. Well, I wanted to ask you something, two things actually," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "Do you like me, you know, more than a friend?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he continued. "Well…I really like you the same way. You make me feel happier than I've ever felt. So, I was wondering if, maybe, you know. You can be my girl?" he asked, and he sounded nervous again. Was I hearing correctly? Did Richard Lee Starkey just ask me to be his girl? I huge grin spread across my face. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. When I pulled back, there was a twinkling in his eye.

"Ringo, of course I'll be your girl," I said. He hugged me tightly and planted a kiss on my head. My dream came true. I have travelled back to the sixties (somehow), met the Beatles, became friends with them, and now I'm Ringo Starr's girlfriend. Could life get any better?

**John POV**

So our little Ringo has a girl. I never thought that day would come, especially with that big hooter of his…

Anyways,

Abby came out with two platters of tuna sandwiches (We had tuna?) with George following behind holding a couple bottles of lemonade. I grabbed a sandwich and sat on the couch with my guitar and notepad. I was trying to come up with some new songs, and with the girls here, gave me some inspiration. I thought that maybe I could write a song about Ringo and Georgia, so I strummed a few random cords and wrote some lyrics on my pad of paper.

_Baby's good to me, you know,_

_She's happy as can be, you know,_

_She said so_

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine_

_Baby said she's mine, you know,_

_She tells me all the time, you know,_

_She said so_

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine_

_I'm so glad that she's my little girl_

_She's so glad, she's telling all the world_

It was a good start. I'll come back to it later, but right now, there are a dozen tuna sandwiches that need to be eaten.

**Abby POV**

I was scared to go to the Cavern tonight. Considering what happened last time, it's not the safest place. But, this time, I have George with me as my boyfriend, so hopefully, things will go more…smoothly. But, we had to the recording studio first. Once everyone finished eating lunch, we headed out to the car. When we arrived at the building, Georgia's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"It's…it's…it's…" She stuttered, staring at the recording studio.

"Abbey Road studios," finished Paul, a smile on his face. She ran over to him unexpectedly and hugged him tight. He chuckled under his breath and hugged her back. When she finally pulled back, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go," said George and linked his arm with mine. I smiled and followed him through the door. We went to the recording room and I sat down in the sound booth with Brian. Ringo took Georgia's hand and kissed her lightly on the lips before walking over to his drum set in the far right of the room. They were so cute together. She then joined me at the sound booth with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we let Rings sing a song, eh?" suggested Paul while he tuned his Hoffner.

"Why not?" said George. Ringo grinned hugely at his Ludwig drum set and started to tap on his drums the beat of _act naturally._

_They're gonna put me in the movies,_

_They're gonna make a big star out of me…_

Georgia bopped her head to the music with a big grin on her face. I honestly think that Ringo should sing more, but maybe it's just me. He finished the song and the four boys went through some other songs for _help!_. We headed back home after a few hours. Finally, after two hours of fighting Georgia to wear a dress, she finally gave in and put on a bright blue dress, because it was the same colour of Ringo's eyes. That chick is crazy. She refused to wear flats or high heels, but insisted that she wore her black high top converse. That bird will be the death of me. But, the thing that frustrated me the most; the outfit actually worked.

**Georgia's POV**

After getting my way, I felt very content as I stepped out of George's room and into the living room. Ringo smiled and walked towards me. He held my hand and twirled me around making me laugh. John pretended to throw up in the corner of the room. Once all of us were dressed and ready to go, we piled into the car. We neared the cavern and Abby's eyes showed nervousness and fear. I put a hand on her shoulder and her expression softened. I wondered what was worrying her so badly. I let it pass, and hoped that she would tell me later.

When the car stopped, Ringo climbed out of front seat and held the door open for me. I smiled and stepped out of the vehicle and we made our way into the building.

The music was loud, and the stench of alcohol and smoke met my nose. We walked to the bar and ordered beers, and I sat down on a bar stool, and Ringo did the same. George and Abby sat down next to us and also ordered some drinks. The night was going well, we just talked and talked, and drank. It was one of the best nights of my life. All was going well, when suddenly, George's face went from happy and calm, to furious and dangerous. Ringo looked in the same direction that he was, and his face conveyed the same emotions. They were staring at a man ordering a beer at the bar. I felt confused. Abby's eyes showed fear again and George abruptly stood from his stool, causing it to clatter on the floor. Ringo stood up too and the two men walked over to the man at the bar. No one was paying attention to them except for Abby and I. Then, George made the first move.

He punched the man in the jaw with so much force, I thought I heard it crack. For a skinny guy, he punches hard. Ringo then gave him a good shiner, his rings making nasty bruises to go along with the injuries. The man tried to fight back, but it was hopeless. One by one, Ringo and George gave him injury after injury. When they finally subsided, the man was unconscious. Now, everyone in the room was staring at the two boys. George took one last look at the man sprawled on the floor, before he took Abby's hand and walked out the door. Ringo took mine and we walked out into the chilly air of the night.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked desperately and clung to Ringo. They looked at each other and Abby spoke up.

"A few days ago, before you were here, all of us went to the cavern. Everything was normal, until a man, that man, tried to rape me. Ringo saved me. I guess the man was drunk, and didn't remember what happened, so that's why George and Ringo…you know…" she said, looking at her feet.

I was shocked. I never expected it to be like _that_. After a few awkward moments, Paul and John walked out of the bar. We all piled into the car with a very drunk John, and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Like always, thx for the reviews! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Ringo's POV**

The next morning, I woke up with the events of last night swimming in my head. _We went to the cavern. We beat up the man who hurt Abby. We told Georgia what he did._ Georgia was rather silent when we told her about the man. Shock, I'm guessing. You can never tell what she's thinking.

I stretched and looked beside me where Georgia was sleeping. The clock next to her said 9:30. I nudged her shoulder, but she tightened her grip on the blanket.

"Georgia, love, it's time to wake up," I said in a sing song voice, hoping to wake her up. She groaned in protest. I sighed. "Come on, Georgia," I said, but she didn't budge. There was only one more solution. I walked down the stairs and took a glass from the cabinet. I walked back up the stairs, filled the glass with water, and crept back into the room. I raised the glass over her head, and dumped the water onto her hair and face. Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked. I burst out laughing, doubling over, as she sent me death glares.

She immediately sprang out of bed and I ran out the door and down the hall, as she sprinted after me. I ran into the living room, and she finally caught up with me. She tackled me to the ground. After trying to keep her happiness in, he finally grinned at me and started to laugh.

"You're mean," she said as she climbed off of me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You asked for it, love," I said with smile, and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and I helped her up off the carpet, and we made our way into the kitchen. I looked out the window and grinned. There was a clear blue sky and the birds were singing and soaring in the air. My grin grew even wider (If it were possible) when I looked at the large pool in the backyard. I looked at Abby, George, Paul, and John sitting at the table.

"Hey, guys, can we go swimming after breakfast?" I asked, and gave them the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist the Ringo-puppy-dog-look. John grinned and nodded.

"YAAAAAY!" I shouted with glee and jumped up and down. George smirked at my behaviour before directing his attention back to his guitar. I made toast, eggs, bacon and sausages for breakfast, and we ate and talked. Once everyone was done their food, I cleaned off the table and went to my room to find a bathing suit, and something for Georgia to wear. I pulled out some swimming trunks for me and a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for Georgia. I gave her the clothes and a wide smile. This was going to be fun.

**Georgia POV**

I WAS GOING SWIMMING WITH THE BEATLES! I literally sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom, where I changed into the clothes that Ringo gave me. The shirt was enormous, but I didn't care. I rushed out of the bathroom door, ran back downstairs where everyone else was seated at the table, and ran outside. Ringo and the others quickly followed. The pool was enormous. Threw was even a diving board, for god sakes! With nothing to lose, I dived into the pool and enjoyed the feeling of the cool water around me. I was enjoying it, until John cannon balled into the water, landing right next to me. He sprayed me with so much water, I spit the water that landed into my mouth has if I were a fountain, and he cackled madly. Ringo quickly jumped in after John. Abby stood at the edge of the pool, as if debating with herself whether or not she should go inside. I looked around for George, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was about to call his name, but I found him sneaking up behind Abby. He caught me looking at him, and he put a finger to his lips, telling me to go along with it. Abby continued to stand there, completely oblivious to George, until he pushed her into the water. She screamed and when she resurfaced from the water, she sent George a glare, but it quickly turned into a smile. George jumped in from the diving board.

I looked around for Paul. I didn't see him come into the pool. Suddenly, I was pushed under the water, and I heard laughing from the person who did. _Paul._ I grinned evilly and splashed him with water. He did the same and soon enough, we were having a big water fight. Soon, it died down, and John was lazily dozing on a water float. Ringo and I looked at each other and smiled mischievously. We crept to one side of the float and I silently counted to three. On three, we both pushed the float, and John fell into the water, a shocked expression on his face. Ringo and I started to laugh like crazy at his reaction. The afternoon was one of the best ones I have ever experienced. I looked to my right to see George giving Abby a piggy back ride. They were too cute. As I was staring at them, to hands crept around my waist, pressing my body to theirs. I looked down and smiled. Ringo still kept his rings on in the water. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder. I turned around, his arms still around my waste, and looked into his bright blue eyes. He kissed my lips softly and I smiled.

"Get a room!" called John from the other side of the pool, where he was shielding his eyes. He could be so immature. I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged Ringo tightly. He returned the gesture and chuckled in my ear. It was just too perfect. Until George hit me with a pool noodle.

I snapped my head around to where he was standing. He was looking at anywhere but me, whistling, hiding the pool noodle behind his back.

"You're going to pay, Georgie," I said and grabbed another pool noodle, floating on the water surface a few feet away from me. I smacked him on the arm, and he smacked me on top of the head. Before we knew it, we had been in the pool for 4 hours.

_**Later in the day…**_

I had my head in Ringo's lap as I layed down on the couch. I was reading a book. Well, trying to, anyway. John was poking my arm every three seconds and he wouldn't stop. I threw the book at his face and sat up. It was impossible to get peace with John around.

"Georgia, I'm gonna go get some food for supper at the market. Wanna come?" asked Ringo next to me. I smiled and nodded. I pushed myself off the couch and slipped on my shoes. We walked out to the car and I sat in the passenger's seat. Ringo started the car and we started driving down the road. We talked about nothing, really. I was happy. Ringo made me happy. The boys made me happy. I always felt like I didn't belong in my generation back home just because I was interested in in everything that had to do about the sixties. But now, I feel like I really do fit in. The boys accept me for who I am. I am truly happy with Ringo as my boyfriend (who wouldn't be?). I could be me.

I was so concentrated in my thoughts. I didn't see the car on the other side of the road. I didn't see it shoot towards us. It violently crashed into our vehicle and I heard Ringo's voice call my na,e before I blacked out. All I saw was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm mean. I know. DRAMAAAA! Anyways, here's chapter 9! :D**

**George POV**

"Hear my soul speak:

The very instant that I saw you, did

My heart fly to your service," I recited from the middle of the living room. Abby giggled uncontrollably. John rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up, you demented kid, and recite your Shakespeare somewhere else!" John yelled from the kitchen. I grinned and plopped down on the couch next to Abby. Suddenly, the shrill sound of the phone echoed off the walls of the flat.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled and ran down the hall to the telephone. "Yello?" I said into the receiver. It was silent at first, and then I heard someone taking deep breaths. " 'Ello?" I said again. Finally, someone spoke. It was Ringo.

"George! I-I need your h-help! T-There's b-been an a-accident!" Ringo stuttered. His voice sounded panicky.

"Rings. Calm down. I need to know what happened for me to help you," I said calmly. I heard ragged breaths and police sirens on the other end. "Ringo! Are you there?"

"Y-Ya, I'm here. W-Well, as I s-said before, there w-was an accident. A-A car c-crash. GEORGIA WON'T WAKE UP!" He screeched into the phone. I heard quiet sobbing on the other end. I felt so bad for the poor lad.

"It's okay Rings. It's gonna be okay. I'm getting down there now. Don't worry," I said calmly.

"O-Okay," he replied and hung up the phone. I ran to the living room, where Abby, Paul and John were sitting conveying confused expressions.

"Something happened to Georgia and Ringo. Car crash. We need to go. Now," I said. They scrambled to their feet and we ran out the door. John leaped into the front seat and we piled in after them. It wasn't hard to find them. There were police cars all around the scene.

**John POV**

The car was a wreck.

The hood of the car was all smashed up and basically hanging off the car. The windshield was all smashed. I hoped they didn't get too hurt. I parked the car with the other police cars and jumped out of the seat. I ran to the smashed car, breaking through a crowd starting to form around it, and saw Ringo being helped out of the car.

"Ringo! What happened?" I asked, hugging him tightly. He had cuts on his face and arms, but nothing too bad.

"The other car…it hit us…then it drove away. I don't know if Georgia's okay. I tried to wake her up, but nothing happens. WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD?" he screamed. He collapsed in my arms and started to sob. Hard. His body shook and he soaked the collar of my shirt. I draped my arm around him and led him into the car to be taken to the hospital. I looked behind my shoulder one more time to see Georgia being strapped to a gurney and lifted up into an ambulance.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I know that the last chapter was effing SHORT! This one is longer. BTW, RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379 helped me with this! Georgia POV

_I was falling. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing here, all I saw was black. I was falling into a dark, never-ending abyss. Finally, I saw a small light. At the bottom. As I neared it, I saw that it was a door, wide open, as if waiting for me to tumble in. Once I did fall through the door, I looked at my surroundings. It looked like I was in a field of some sort, with a large oak tree a few meters away. I walked towards it. It was beautiful. I reached out and touched the bark, and immediately, I was transported to another place. _

_Now, I was in front of the flat. It was silent, undisturbed. Quite creepy, actually. I walked up the front steps cautiously. I was about to knock on the door, when the door swung open. Revealing nobody on the other side. I peered into the house. Other than the dusty furniture, it was empty. I stepped in, slightly scared, I walked into the kitchen. _

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_I turned to the faucet. Tiny droplets of water were falling onto the sink._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_I closed the taps tightly and leaned against the counter. I felt dizzy, sick, and horrible. However, a sound interrupted my thoughts._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_I turned around and gasped. First looking at the floor, tiny bloodstains were visible on the cheap tiles. I looked at the feet, legs, torso and finally the face. I looked in horror at Paul's pale face, a rope tied around his neck, tied up to the ceiling. I felt like throwing up, I quickly ran up the stairs, and entered the bathroom. I knelt on the floor and grasped in edge of the toilet. I glanced at the bathtub and immediately wanted to throw up again. John, lying in the bathtub, sitting in his own pool of blood. I stood up and stumbled out of the bathroom. Before I can move down the hall, a figure collapsed on top of me from the closet door. I pushed it off me, to see blood covering my hands. I looked up and was met with the face of George, bullet holes in his chest. What was happening? I made my way down the hall. For some reason, I knew Ringo would be the worst. Because I care about him most. _

_I heard noises behind Ringo's door. Maybe he was okay! I opened the door a crack and saw something unexpected. Ringo and someone else. Myself._

"_I love you Ringo," the other Georgia said, smiling. What the fuck was this?_

"_I love you too Georgia. With all my heart," said Ringo. I wanted to run up to him and hug him and kiss him, but something was restraining me. A force, keeping me looking secretly through the door. Frusturated, I just continued watching myself talk to Ringo. That sounded so weird. _

"_I love you more," The other Georgia said teasingly, grinning. Ringo smiled and moved towards her opening his arms for a hug. Who was this bitch?_

_His arms were about to touch her shoulders, when she pulled something out of her pocket. Something shiny. A knife. My stomach dropped and looked in horror as she lifted the knife to his stomach and dug it deep into his flesh. Ringo groaned and stumbled back, clutching the weapon that was still wedged into his skin. His mouth opened, about to say something, but blood dribbled down his chin. He stared at the other Georgia with big sad eyes. One single tear ran down his cheek. He then collapsed on the ground. Dead. _

My eyes fluttered open. I took deep breaths. My forehead was sweaty and I was out of breath. The visions I had witnessed made me scared, sad. I looked to my right. Ringo was curled up in a ball on a hospital chair, asleep. He was snoring and he looked peaceful. There were cuts and bruises on his skin.

"RINGO!" I yelled and he jumped. His eyes went wide and he broke out into a grin.

"GEORGIA! WE WERE SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled and hugged me tightly. I smiled into his hair. I'm so glad that he was okay.

"RINGO! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT, NOW?" yelled Paul as he came through the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"GUYS! GEORGIA'S UP!" he shouted and ran towards me and embraced me tightly. Soon, the other three ran into the room and hugged me too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Good evening, viewers! –Richard Starkey**

****{IMPORTANT}****

**Anyways, this is set three months after Georgia wakes up, just so you guys know. ENJOY!**

**Paul POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock. I groaned in annoyance and buried my head farther into the pillow. I was about to drift back to sleep, when something, or should I say, someone came crashing down on me.

"Wakey, wakey Paulie!" screeched an overly happy John Lennon. The annoying little bastard. I half-heartedly threw a pillow in his face and crawled farther under the pillows. He laughed and crawled under the covers too. I sent him a confused glance, but my questions were soon answered. He started tickling me maniacally. He tickled me stomach and I immediately burst into laughter. The little shit knew my tickle spot.

"J-JOHN! S-S-STOP!" I yelled, but he wouldn't. I collapsed onto the hard floor. And he finally stopped. I curled into a ball and used my arm as a 'pillow'.

"Suit yourself," John called over his shoulder as he left the room. "Waffles are on the table."

I immediately jumped off the floor and sprinted out the door, leaving John in my dust. I heard him chuckle and follow me into the kitchen, and I began to indulge into my waffles. Ringo and Georgia walked in and began to eat. It was so weird without George and Abby. After he proposed to her two months ago, they bought a house and packed up to live there. We see them all the time, but still, it's not the same. Georgia's great company though. It's been three months since the accident, since she went into a coma for a week. _Three months._ Seems like three days.

I finished the rest of my syrupy waffles and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Georgia POV**

The waffles were awesome.

I really don't understand how I stay the same weight. You should see how much I eat when I'm hungry. Anyways, I was in Ringo and I's room, applying a bit of makeup in the mirror. I didn't feel the need to put a lot of makeup on. It feels like wet concrete being rubbed over your face. Well, anyways, Right. Mirror. When I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I smiled. "What's up, Rings?" I asked and put on the last of mascara. I turned around, still wrapped in his arms, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I pulled back and looked at him.

'Want to go to Blackpool?" He asked with a grin. I beamed at him and nodded my head. We ran out the room and out the front door. I looked at his new car; the other one couldn't be fixed. I was a bit hesitant nowadays before I get into a vehicle. Ringo took my hand.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you again," he whispered. I nodded and followed him to the automobile. I slipped into the leather passenger seat and Ringo started the car.

_****At Blackpool****_

"For you!" Ringo said as he handed me a pink teddy bear that he won at a carnival game. I hugged the bear and made a move to kiss Ringo on the cheek, but he moved his face last minute, so it landed on his lips. I smiled and took his hand. We went on more rides and he got us some fish and chips to share. We sat on a picnic table and indulged into the salty snack. When we were done, I threw our trash away and Ringo and I walked around for a bit.

"I got it!" I yelled suddenly, making Ringo jump.

"What is it, Georgie?" He asked me curiously.

"I know what I'm going to name this bear," I said and held the bear up from its arm.

Ringo had an amused expression. "and what is that?' he asked me.

" Ritchie Jr.!" I yelled, which had me receive dirty glances from passerbyers. I glared at them and smiled back at Ringo. "What do you think?"

"I think…" He hesitated. I impatiently tapped my foot. "I think it is absolutely wonderful!" He exclaimed. He hugged me and twirled me around in the air. I laughed and felt dizzy as he set me back on the ground. He looked to his right and he grinned. I looked at what he was staring at and saw a Ferris wheel.

"C'mon!" I said and took his hand. Ringo gave a man money and the man let us get into a passenger cart. Soon, we were at the top of the wheel. Ringo wrapped his arm around me and we looked at the scenery. It was quite beautiful. The sun was already setting and the sky was mixed with blue and pinks. I sighed and leaned my head on Ringo`s shoulder.

"You know, Georgia, I really love you,"said Ringo in a soft voice. I smiled.

"I love you so much, Rings,"I said and snuggled into his chest.

"But, Georgie, I **really **love you," Ringo said. "And I want to stay with you forever. You make me happier than I have ever felt before. You are my world. You're **the one.**" He said. I felt him move his arm from my shoulder. I looked up, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was on one knee on the floor of the passenger cart. I gasped. "Georgia Emily Cade, would you like to spend the rest of your days with me as your husband?" he asked and took out a box from his pocket. He snapped it open and it showed a gold band with a single large diamond in the middle. All I could do is nod. He slipped the ring onto my finger. "I know it isn't that fancy, but it was me mums. And I thought it was special enough," he said.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. He returned the kiss.

**Two more chappies! I decided to do a prologue part 1 and part 2. But fear not! I'm thinking of making a sequal! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my pretties!**_

_**I decided to make this the last chapter instead. I know.**_

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

**Georgia POV**

"KEITH! PUT DOWN THAT VASE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted. A moment later, I heard a crash and a small 'oops'. "Keith!" I said and ran down the hall. I rounded the corner and saw Keith looking down at a smashed vase on the floor. His face showed a slightly guilty expression, but there was still a smirk on it. He was taking after George and John. What a lovely mix.

"Sorry Mum. I really am!" He said. "It wasn't on purpose!" he said. I gave him an uncertain look and I Saw a glimpse of blonde hair fly up the stairs.

"OLIVIA JADE STARKEY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted up the stairs. I saw a head pop up out of the corner. She inherited Ringo's bright blue eyes, also Keith. Zak had my brown eyes. I saw Zak's head pop out too next to Olivia's. I stared at them right into their eyes. "Did you tell Keith to drop the vase?" I asked. Their eyes widened in panic. Keith was smirking behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"U-umm..n-no," Olivia said, refusing to look me in the eye.

"LIAR LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!" yelled Keith at the top of his lungs. I glared at him and he went back to crossing his arms.

"Why, guys?" I asked. They looked at each other and Olivia nudged Zak on the shoulder.

"He was being annoying, telling us how he was better than everyone and how he could do anything. So, we thought that if he was so macho, he could smash the vase," he finished. Oh great. Keith was a Lennon Jr.

"AND I DID IT!" Keith shouted, grinning. Olivia rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. Keith ws still grinning.

"You're turning into uncle John. You know that, right?" I said running a hand through my hair.

"Cool…" he said with a dreamy voice. He really does admire John's childish ways. All Ringo and I's children are three years old. I got pregnant right after the tour. We had our wedding to. Abby was our bridesmaid and we had three best men. Obviously George, John and Paul. Now, we're living in a big house not too far from the flat. There were too many memories there to leave and go far away. Plus, the boys still had to go record. That's where Ringo was right now.

"Let's clean this up and then go make dinner, alright?" Zac's head immediately snapped up.

"Food?" he asked hopefully. He was like Harrison. I nodded and he smiled. Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom and dustpan and handed it to me. I cleaned up the glass and dumped it in the trash can. I stood up and made my way into the kitchen with the children on my tail.

"Can I help with dinner, mum?" Olivia asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"But I wanted to help with dinner!" whined Zak.

"I'M older than you!" shot back Olivia and smiled smugly. Zak stuck his tongue out at her.

"Only by two and a half minutes…" he grumbled under his breath. I sighed. They're turning into the lads more every minute.

"BOTH OF YOU can help me," I said. They agreed and we started to make spaghetti and meatballs. I was about halfway into supper when I heard the door open and close. A pair of arms snaked around my waste and the person kissed my cheek. "Hello honey. How was your day at work?" asked. Ringo sighed.

"Exhausting," he said and rested his chin on the top of my head. I was still shorter than him. I turned the temperature down on the stove.

"Sit down at the table guys, supper will be ready in five minutes. Zak excitedly took his seat and so did Olivia, Keith, and Ringo. They all talked about their day. I put the pasta on a big platter and set it down on the table. On a plate, I put some pieces of bread and I too sat down to eat. Dinnertime was always loud, so we all talked about anything and everything. A few hours later, after I tucked the kids in bed, I sat with Ringo on the couch. I intertwined my fingers with his and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Ringo said and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," I said and smiled. I couldn't have got a better life than this.

**Abby pov**

"Eileen! Can you come here for a minute?" I said. My beautiful two year old daughter walked into the room.

"Yes, mum?" she asked. She was already picking up on George's accent. I smiled and took her hand.

"You know how Dad and I are goin' on a trip, right?" she nodded. "Well, whenever my mum would go on trips, she would give me this." I held up a necklace. It was a simple chain, and at the bottom, there was one single music note. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you mum! Thank you!" she said with a grin. I clasped the necklace around her neck. She reached down and twirled the note around with her fingers and smiled. "I'll take extra care of it mum." She said. I smiled and hugged her. I kissed the top of her head and we walked out the bedroom door. In front of the door were a couple of suitcases. George and I were going on a trip, and I was going to leave Eileen with George's mother. George still won't tell me where we're going, but I knew I would enjoy it. I turned to face Eileen and I crouched down so that I was level with her.

"Be extra good for grandma, okay?" I said and she nodded I hugged her tightly and George did the same. We bid farewell and walked out the front door. We put the suitcases in the trunk of the car and I sat in the passenger's seat. George did the same and He started the key in the ignition. "Will you tell me where we're going NOW?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and turned to face me.

"We're going to Tahiti," he said with a smile. Excitement rose in my body and kissed him. He kissed back and hugged me. I pulled back and planted a kiss on his nose. He smiled and pulled back to drive. We backed out of the driveway and started our adventure to Tahiti.


End file.
